The Case of the Donuts
by SBosco
Summary: Im obviously bored...im updating this
1. The Donut Shop

Disclaimer/Whatever~ we already know that I don't own any of these characters- I'd be a rich woman. :o) enjoy!::  
  
Chapter 1- The Donut Shop  
  
Bosco slammed the door to his and Faith's cruiser.  
  
"Cant they do anything without us?" He groaned, as he spotted Davis and Sully, talking to Jimmy.  
  
"Stop being the pain in my ass, Bosco." Faith gritted her teeth, Bosco, looking offended.  
  
Faith walked ahead of Bosco, who could really care less about talking to the fireman.  
  
"The neighbors are giving some idiotic story. They say the old man got drunk, came home, set the place ablaze, and then stormed off." Sully tried getting a piece of gum of the bottom of his shoe. "What about the mother?" Davis stared up at the apartment complex, as Sully cursed some more. "Damn teenagers!" Faith couldn't help but smile. Sully was one of those people that, no matter how great everything was, he could find something wrong. "Boscorelli. I was wondering when you'd stop being a chicken, and join us." Bosco sighed, and thought of giving Jimmy the finger, but that was too much effort to be wasted on him.  
  
"So who are we looking for?" he instead, asked Davis. Sully had walked back to his and Davis' car, and thrown his shoe in the backseat. Having felt defeated, he got into the drivers seat, and honked the horn, for Davis to join him. "Ah, his mating call." Davis grinned, as he said bye to Bosco and Faith.  
  
"And then there were three." Jimmy looked down at the ground. Bosco started walking away, when he called after him, "Aren't you going to ask me what I saw?"  
  
"We don't want hookers, Jimmy." Faith covered her mouth, as she waved to Jimmy, and followed her partner.  
  
"Just who does he think he is." Bosco said this, for about the fifth time that hour. Faith had her hand under her head. This, was going to be a long day.  
  
"He was just trying to help." Bosco took his eyes off the road, "Help? He was trying to show me up!" "That's not really hard to do when you're barely five feet!" Bosco's mouth shut, as he continued driving. Faith immediately wished that she hadn't of said that.  
  
"Fifty Five David, requests backup on Jefferson, one o eight street." Sully shook his head, as Davis went to answer the call. "What? Why not?" "Because Bosco is a dumbass. He probably tried robbing someone, or got caught having fun on duty. I don't want our asses fried for it this time." "When have we ever gotten our asses fried?" "With Bosco? Are you kidding me? I've been around him so long that, people actually step aside at the prescription counter, just to let me through."  
  
"That didn't even makes sense." Davis argued, but Sully kept silent. "Fifty Five Charlie, responding to Fifty Five David's request for backup." Davis clicked the radio off, and looked at his partner, baffled. "I think I've been around you too long."  
  
"You have gotta be shitting me." Bosco once again slammed the car door, Faith joining him at his side. Bosco was referring to the store ahead of them. The Donut Shop, had apparently been broken into. There were traces of powder and pastries all over the street. "And they just happened to call us." Bosco slowly made his way up the street, putting a hand out, to hail a car.  
  
"What's going on here?" Bosco asked a woman with an apron on. Her name tag read, 'Lana'. "Alright, Lana?" Faith stepped in front of him, and put her hands on the distraught employees shoulders. "Lana, did you see anything? Anything at all?" Bosco tapped his foot, Faith was costing them time. "They touched my.donuts." If it hadn't been so serious, Bosco would have burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, she's yours." Faith wasn't sure what Bosco had meant by that. But she watched him, as he crossed the street, returning to their car.  
  
Davis saw where they were at, and starting smiling. "You hungry?" Sully hadn't noticed yet, but, when he found his partner getting a kick out of it, he peered over to the crowd of people, now forming outside of the shop. "No. Way." He let his head fall onto the steering wheel, as Davis patted his shoulder, and exited the car. "Want me to grab you anything?" Davis joked, and Sully pretended to laugh, shoving the keys in his pocket, and slowly getting out to survey the scene.  
  
"Yo! Bosco!" Davis jogged over to his other partner, and Bosco nodded his head. "What's going on here?" Both he and Davis couldn't help but crack up a little. "Some group of teenagers broke into the shop, at least, that's what that woman is attempting to tell Faith over there." "Interesting. You didn't happen to see a glazed donut, did you? I've been craving some sugar all day." "They've got a number you can call for that now, man." Sully massaged his neck, and joined his colleagues.  
  
"How the hell do you manage to piss me off every five minutes, Bosco?" "Hey, it wasn't my idea to-" Faith interrupted him, "Lana said they ran down Rogers." "You're actually pursuing this?" Bosco leaned against their car, along with Davis. "Bosco, they broke into a shop. We have to pursue it." "Why don't we just call Dentists. I'm sure with all the crap they've stolen, they'll be sitting in the waiting rooms anytime now." Davis coughed, and Sully rolled his eyes. "Bosco, get in the car." Faith pointed to the drivers seat, and Bosco sighed, as he got inside.  
  
"See ya man." Davis patted the car's hood, and Faith and her partner, pulled off. "Should we follow them?" He asked, and Sully simply said, "no." "But what if they need assistance?" "Davis, use your brain for once. Bosco is not going to let some teenagers get the better of him. Faith is just over reacting, like she always does. They'll be fine." "We should still go." Sully hissed, as Davis flicked on the lights.  
  
"So, Lana, how is the donut business working for you?" Faith smacked Bosco, and he shrugged. "We have to act interested, don't we?" "Don't be a jackass, Bosco." "Damn, women are evil."  
  
It had been close to ten minutes, when Bosco finally stopped complaining. "Bosco, shut up! I already know you would rather be playing in a sandbox somewhere, just stop being you for one second!" Bosco wasn't offended, but rather, complimented. "So what are we looking for exactly?" He adjusted his grip on the wheel, taking a looking in the rear view mirror. "Anything suspicious." Faith answered quietly. Bosco laughed, and looked at her, "In New York! We'll be here the rest of our lives!" Faith gave her partner an incredulous look, and instead of answering him, she looked at Lana.  
  
"How are you holding up?" "Fine."  
  
"Can we get you anything?" "What? Faith, we're not a damn limo service-" Faith smacked him again, and he shook his head, annoyed. "No, I'm fine." "Did you get any kind of look at the kids?" She looked in the mirror at her driver, "One looked kind of big. But I don't remember anything else. They knocked me down, before I could get a closer look." "Oh my God, Faith!" Faith hit her head on the roof of the car, and looked over at her partner. "What!" "Look at that guy! He's up to no good." Faith tried to find the man he was talking about.  
  
"What guy, Boz, I don't see anyone!" "He's a big one, he is. Oh!" "What? What happened?!" she yelled, Lana's eyes growing big in the backseat. "He's even got coffee! The evidence is all there!" Bosco looked scared, so Faith continued to ask him where the guy was. That's when she spotted him. Sully. Sully was standing on the sidewalk, looking perfectly harmless, holding his usual cup of Kroger coffee, and talking to Davis. "You jackass." Faith punched Bosco's shoulder, causing him to laugh hysterically. Even Lana cracked a smile.  
  
Bosco pulled the car over, and got out, still laughing at his successful trick.  
  
"Yo, Davis." Bosco stood in front of them, still grinning at Faith. Faith, looking sour, helped Lana out of the car.  
  
"Looking for those kids got us hungry." Bosco puffed, as Davis showed them his glazed donut.  
  
"So, now what?" Lana asked, breaking her concentration with him. Bosco, to Faith's surprise, took her question. "Now, we keep looking. These kids will probably hit again. Hopefully they'll step in the flour this time, save us some damn time. Until then," he started walking up to the coffee shop, "we've got some real flaky criminals out there." Davis choked on his coffee, and everyone smiled, in spite of themselves. 


	2. Donuts Continue

Disclaimer/Whatever~ see Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2~ Back at the Precinct  
  
Bosco and Faith led their witness into the fifty fifth, accompanied by a few whistles.  
  
"Guys!" Faith yelled, and they all went back to what they were doing, as Lana slicked her hair back.  
  
"Notice how as soon as you walk in, the guys are all over us." Bosco joked, and Faith gave him a threatening glare.  
  
"Man, you need your pill." He jogged up the few steps, next to the front desk, and noticed a box of donuts sitting on the side.  
  
"Hey! Where you going with that?" The Lou asked, while eating a chocolate one.  
  
"Evidence!" Bosco lied, grabbing the box, before any cop could stop him. Cops needed their sugar rush in the morning, and if Bosco was caught depriving them, he'd be hung.  
  
"Damn it." Lou cursed, under his breath, and Bosco continued running.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" faith asked, as she led Lana into an interview room.  
  
"I was teaching them a lesson." Bosco mumbled, as he took a bite into a jelly donut.  
  
"Boz," Faith nodded her head towards Lana, and Bosco shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cant you control yourself for a few minutes?"  
  
Bosco puffed, and threw the unfinished donut back in the box. he licked his fingers, and joined Faith at the table.  
  
"Alright, now, Lana," Bosco tried gaining back his composure, "What exactly did you see? And none of this, maybe a big kid stuff. Every kid nowadays is big, and if I have to use my frequent flyer miles-"  
  
"Bosco! The point!" Faith hissed, and Bosco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right. Uh..." Bosco forgot where he was going with that, as he imagined being on a beach somewhere. No Perps, No Faith, No Problem.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith smacked him on the leg, and he leapt in the air.  
  
"I hear you. Not a person in this country that cant. Damn." He stuck a finger in his ear, and then he started pacing the room.  
  
"What my partner is trying to ask you, Lana, is," Bosco glared at her, "What do you remember, that you haven't already told us?"  
  
"Or how about telling us something that'll actually help." Faith growled at Bosco, as he jumped up onto the desk he had been sitting on earlier.  
  
"Cant we just arrest Sully?" Bosco and Faith had instructed a younger officer, to take Lana home.  
  
"Get your head out of your ass, Bosco." Even his eyes widened, as she shoved their radios back on the desk, telling the Lou, they needed new ones.  
  
"Ah man, not the forty eight!" A smile flickered across the Lou's face, as Bosco slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
"You ate my donuts, you get the bad radio."  
  
"But I'm the best officer you've got!"  
  
"I resent that," Sully now stood next to Bosco, handing the Lou papers he had just filled out.  
  
"You resent anything without a cream filling." Davis covered his mouth, and came up with a sudden case of the coughs.  
  
"Davis, you laugh, and ill shove this cup up-"  
  
"Fifty Five David, and Charlie," the Lou nodded Sully's and Davis' way, as Bosco continued to beat his radio on his knee.  
  
"We've got an armed robbery, in process," He looked at Bosco, he couldn't help but grin, as he moved along, "Fifty Five John is already on the scene, they've requested back up. I've volunteering you." he finished, as Sully groaned, and Bosco dropped his radio.  
  
"Don't make me regret this." he added, taking an extra look at Bosco.  
  
"And me, without a gift for you." Sully walked back down the steps, and headed out the door, Davis laughing, behind him.  
  
"About time!" Mark, Fifty Five John's driver, spat at the foursome, as they ducked behind the one patrol car.  
  
"Hey, it takes a while to find a donut shop, in the middle of New York city!" Sully was mad at the Lou for not mentioning where the robbery was. They had all smacked themselves, when it was revealed to be another donut shop.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Mark nodded to Davis, and watched, as Bosco and Faith struggled to find a space to sit.  
  
"Bosco, what's up, my man?" Mark and Bosco smacked hands, as Bosco fell over.  
  
"Don't these kids have prom's to go to or cows to tip?" they all looked at him. For someone who has lived here all of his life, he still doesn't get that if there were cows in the middle of main street, they'd probably all be eating burgers right now.  
  
"Prom was last week," Mark said, smiling at his friend. Bosco nodded, "Stacy go?"  
  
"Yeah, she looked amazing. Had to cover her mom's eyes though, she would have killed me, had she found out what that girl was wearing." Mark's daughter was sixteen, and the most popular girl in the school she attended. Everyone liked the fact that her father was a cop, but, they were sure not to invite her to all of their parties.  
  
"How's Pam?" Bosco carried on the conversation, as Sully sat back. They weren't going anywhere.  
  
"She's, working." Mark shook his head, as he found the right word.  
  
"Lock anyone up lately?" Bosco squinted his eyes towards the door, nobody appeared to be inside, but they couldn't be sure.  
  
"Just yesterday, actually. Some big mob boss. Carlo. Real low life. I think Larry," he referred to his partner, "and I, threw his brother in jail once."  
  
As though reading Bosco's mind, he added, "for selling drugs to Stacy's friends."  
  
"Yo, I'm all for the, love can build a bridge thing, but, we've kind of got a situation on our hands." Ty voiced everyone's opinion.  
  
"Doh." Bosco put a hand to his head, and everyone grinned.  
  
"Alright! Lenny, come out with your hands up!" Another officer, who was stationed at the northeast curb, from the shop, yelled and waved his gun.  
  
"And I thought my partner was screwed up." Faith smacked Bosco, and Sully once again, rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't..." a tall, skinny, red headed boy, walked out of the entrance.  
  
"You have got to-"  
  
"Shut up, Bosco." Sully whispered, as he continued to watch the scene ahead of him.  
  
"I needed sugar!" the kid yelled, making Faith reach for her headache pills.  
  
"Put the donut's down, and nobody gets hurt!" The same officer who had yelled before, tried negotiating.  
  
"Come on! This is retarded! Did the writers walk off or something? This is- "  
  
SMACK. Sully hit Bosco across the head, with his knight stick.  
  
"Thank you." Faith looked down at Bosco, shrugged, and whispered to Sully.  
  
"You hit him pretty hard, man." Davis was looking at him, lying on the ground. Seemed as though no life was in him.  
  
"You want to join him?" Sully and Faith looked at their young partner.  
  
"No, but, why'd you have to do that?"  
  
"I need these donuts!" the kid continued screaming, and Sully started banging his head off the squad car.  
  
"Just put down the pastries, son. Nobody's going to get hurt. We just want to ensure their safety." Even Faith had to look at him oddly. Donuts didn't have feelings. or did they?  
  
"Look, its the Jolly Ollie Man!" Someone screamed, and the kid took off running.  
  
"Damn it! The one time I knock Bosco out!" Sully smacked Bosco's face, as Davis looked offended, "I run faster then that pipsqueak!"  
  
"Bosco is like Madonna though, naturally pissed, about nothing, and full of shit. He's great at running, he's too light."  
  
Davis' face turned confused, as Sully yelled, "Go!" Ty stood up, and jolted after the red headed kid, silently wishing that he hadn't eaten that glazed donut earlier. 


	3. Follow the Leader

Chapter 3- Follow the leader  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own, I just over use. Read on  
  
Ty ran down the alley, huffing and puffing. "Damn," he jumped over a fence, and caught his belt on it.  
  
"I'm sticking to celery." He mumbled, as Lenny came happily walking towards him. He was licking an ice cream bar.  
  
Ty looked at him, "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed, and called out to him.  
  
"Yo Larry!" Lenny stopped dead, crouched down some, and held onto the ice cream stick, firmly.  
  
"Yeah! You!" Ty finally managed to get his belt off the fence, cursed, and walked over to him.  
  
Lenny started walking backwards, "Eat me!" Ty stared in awe at the kid, as the ice cream was thrown into his face.  
  
"Ah! Come on! I'll buy you cookies!" He yelled, feeling stupid, but, maybe it would work.  
  
"Larry?" Ty started pouting, as Lenny ran around the corner.  
  
Ty sighed, and looked down at the ice cream on his shirt. He picked up what was left on the stick and, started eating it.  
  
Bosco's eyes shot open, "No school! I refuse!" Sully smacked his forehead, "Idiot, run, now." He told him, as Ty slowly made his way towards them, still eating the treat.  
  
Sully stared at him, "What, is that?" he stood up, as Bosco struggled to get up off the ground, himself.  
  
Ty looked up from the bar, at Sully, innocently, "Double fudge-"  
  
Sully hissed, "Moron!" He walked past him, "Where's the kid! The stupid donut- the kid!" he asked, as Bosco looked at Ty, "You look funny," He laughed, and fell against the building.  
  
Faith groaned, "Sully! He was barely a cop before, now look! This is my partner!" she argued, jerking Bosco's head back and forth with her hand.  
  
Bosco laughed, "You have a mustache." Faith gave him an evil look.  
  
Sully shrugged, "Is there really a difference?" He asked, glancing at Bosco, then, back at Faith.  
  
Faith puffed, "He could run before." She noticed, as Bosco stumbled up to Ty.  
  
"Can I have some?" he asked, looking at the ice cream.  
  
Ty took the ice cream out of Bosco's view, "Mine. Get your own." He hissed, and stalked off towards his and Sully's car.  
  
Bosco shrugged, "See if I care! I've got donuts!" he stuck his tongue out, and got back into the car.  
  
Faith looked at him, then, at Sully, "You get him, I get Davis." She said, not waiting for an answer, before getting into the other car, with Ty.  
  
Sully shook his head, and slammed the door.  
  
Bosco looked sideways at him, "Think that worked?" He asked, waving at Ty out the window.  
  
Sully shoved the gear shift in place, and growled, "You piss me off, you know that?"  
  
Bosco grinned, "That's what I'm here for Pimp Daddy."  
  
They came to the park, where there was a man threatening suicide.  
  
"These are always fun." Bosco said cheerfully, as he got out of the car, and jogged up to Ty and Faith.  
  
"What this time? Daddy and mommy wouldn't get him something.I drank too much.my dog left me?" He asked, squinting his eyes to see the guy.  
  
Faith sighed, "Lenny. He says he'll kill himself, and Lana, if we don't give him what he wants." She said quietly, kicking the ground.  
  
Bosco looked at her, "So, give the moron what he wants. I can get back to my evidence then."  
  
Sully shoved past him, "How can you think of food, when someone is putting a gun to their head?"  
  
Bosco shrugged, "Not my problem." He saw Sully's face, "Look, you're the one who wanted to solve things, give to charity. Me, I want some donuts, maybe a crack-head to chase after..I'm good to go."  
  
Ty laughed, "I wonder if he's got any more ice cream."  
  
A negotiator walked up the Lenny, bulletproof vest on, trying to talk some sense into him.  
  
Bosco groaned, "Come on! Even Sully is faster than this idiot." Sully hissed.  
  
"Pimp Daddy, go show him some moves." Ty smiled, "Yeah, show him how to stop short." Faith shook her head, and walked away from them.  
  
Lenny was crying now, "I want my mom!"  
  
Bosco cringed, "Eh, this is getting ugly. Who wants to order a pizza?" he asked, and got smacked. "What? Just asking. Damn."  
  
Ty sat on a bench, "How old is that Stacy girl?" He asked. Bosco shrugged, "Sixteen. Something like that. She's hot, though."  
  
Faith gagged, "Boz, she's half your age!"  
  
Bosco gave her a confused look, "What? I cant say a girl's hot?"  
  
Sully shifted in his spot, "No."  
  
"You're telling me if a woman, uh, lets say, fifty five, comes by here, you wouldn't make a comment?" Bosco looked at Sully for an answer.  
  
"That's different." He told him.  
  
Bosco puffed, "How the hell is that different? She'd be at least, three years older than you-" Ty started laughing, as Sully shot him an angry look, "I'm forty five, you moron."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, Boz, I'm forty five." He shook his head.  
  
Lenny started screaming, "I want my mom! Get my mom!"  
  
The negotiator sighed, and nodded at one of the other officers.  
  
Bosco tapped his foot, "I should've ordered the pizza."  
  
**This is for fun, obviously. If you take it seriously, you're even more messed up than I am, writing it. Cheers!** 


End file.
